The Silver Dilemma
by asalit77
Summary: This story is about naruto but not the same main characters. Britishchic12 wrote it with me so please give her credit too. It's about Kakashi's son, Xavier and Sakura's older sister, Violet. They were kidnapped as babies when the nine tailed fox was being trapped in naruto. If I don't get 2 reviews by 6/21 I'll stop writing D;
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Dilemma

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"She will just get in the way!"

"Why does she even need to come with us?"

"For once I actually agree with that why?

"That? Hey!"

"Silence both of you!" Shouted a woman with long red hair, and eyes that glistened green in the sunlight. Both teens paused and looked at her. "This is not a babysitting job it's a mission. Taking Sasha with you will teach you patience and responsibility". The woman said calmly. "But Rinn-" Started the teen with silver hair but was cut off by Sensei Rinn,"No" she said sternly.

"Sasha come here" Rinn said motioning to a younger looking version of herself. "Mommy, who are these people?" Mumbled Rinns daughter; Sasha. "What is she two?" Scoffed the other teen with green eyes. Sasha frowned and huffed, "No i'm 8 and 3 quarters." "Your mission starts tomorrow at noon. Xavier and Violet meet me here at six am, "She motioned to the silver haired teenager then the one with green eyes. They both groaned before walking to their house.

Xavier's POV

"This mission is pathetic" I groaned with silver hair, brown eyes and one eye covered by hair. "This mission is but we have to listen to our sensei it's the only thing we are living for," explained Violet. We continued to walk through the village in silence until I asked, "Why are we different? All the other groups are normal mist citizens but we look different, and we also act different. I feel like we don't belong" I mumbled. As we reached our house and I closed the door to my room which was blue with some ancient weapons I have collected during my training. I yelled to Violet, "Goodnight, we have to be up early".

Violet's POV

"Yeah I suppose, night." I yelled back walking up the wooden staircase and into the hallway that lead to my room. A sigh escaped my lips as I reached a familiar white door, covered in 'keep out stickers' and hand drawn music notes. My hand grasped the handle and I swung the door open before walking in and slamming it behind me. The room was splatter painted with black, blue, green, purple, and red. I looked to my right to see a polka-dotted queen sized bed completely covered in fluffy pillows. My green eyes sparkled in happiness and I ran over to it quickly before jumping up and landing in the middle of the bed, my black and pink hair sprawled out behind me. After only a few seconds I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xavier's POV

I hear the door slam open "Boom". Me and Violet meet at the staircase we look in each others eyes in fear. We both grab a shuriken even though we aren't trained that well since we just started a year ago. It was the only weapon that could help us. We hear something shatter then we hear a sword against the wall. We both rush to the kitchen when we see Sasha carrying a weapon about 2 feet tall standing straight. She said in a little voice "you forgot your weapon at the training academy. Violet and I look at eachother and laugh in unison. We bring her home right away to not worry Rinn. On the way it was creepy seeing almost pitch dark every where. We finally arrived at Rinns house who was sleeping and just woke up. We gave her Sasha and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Violet's POV

I groaned and rolled over to face my window the sun was just rising. I gasped and my emerald eyes widened before I shot up out of my bed. My foot caught on the sheets and I fell flat on my face. "Okay ow, really stupid idea." I mumbled, standing up slowly and holding the side of my head. Again realizing that we were going to be late I quickly changed into a black tank top, black combat boots, and army pants before racing out my bedroom door. "Xavier are you ready to go?" I yelled and pulled my hair into a ponytail as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and stood by the door waiting for Xavier.

Xavier's POV

"I'm coming" I yelled downstairs. I trip of the first step and stumble down the stair. "Ouch" I mumble, Violet laughs but in a serious tone says "Let's go now". We're on our way to the training academy we see team 3 (the jock team). We both sigh and I say "what do you want now?" They said you can't go on, you can't become better then me. I laugh and yell "bring it on". It was me and him I've never seen him fight but I had so much hatred towards him and confidence. Zelan throws a shuriken at me I dodge it easily, I go in with a punch. I land him perfectly on his stomach, I then pull out my shuriken to his neck then one his partner Brittany throws 3 shurikens at me, I don't know what to do then Violet comes and blocks them with her shuriken. Brittany's suprised that's when we hear both of ours senseis running in our direction with anger.

No-one's POV

Rinn stormed into the academy, a giggling Sasha by her side. " . .Doing?" Rinn asked gritting her teeth. At that moment a man with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes came running in. Brittany gulped and laughed sheepishly, "Uh Gen heh n-nice to see you here." He glared at her and pushed Zelan and her towards the door without a word.

Violet looked at Rinn then threw her hands up in the air in surrender before pointing at Xavier and making a puppy dog face, "It's his fault I only blocked that last attack!" "What? It was Zelan's fault he started all of this. It's not my fault he can't throw a shuriken." Then Rinn glanced at Xavier with a stern look and said angrily "You should know better! What have I taught you?" Xavier looked down in disgrace then mumbled "I'm sorry sensei I have disobeyed you and I will never do it again, please forgive me."

Violet and Rinn looked at Xavier with surprise. Violet narrowed her eyes and mumbled quietly, "He has got to be up to something."

Rinn sighed and let her shoulders drop, "I suppose, but you had better not do something like that on your mission." Xavier nodded and gave a small smile. "Are you not mad anymore?" Sasha asked, tugging at her mom's wrist.

"Yes hun, I'm not mad anymore," Rinn replied then handed a small pouch to her before speaking again, "Alright so let's go over this. You two are searching for the Silver Polearm, your first destination is the hidden village of sand. "You must go to the kazekage, he'll help you out and tell you the other destination after that." sternly Rinn said. Xavier and Violet nodded, Rinn then said "you both are dismissed."

On the way home both teens were discussing the mission when Xavier said, "Where exactly is the hidden village of sand?" Violet answered, "I don't know we'll have to ask someone I'm guessing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Xavier woke up when it was still dark, when he looked out on the window he saw a little boy walking looking all around him suddenly. When Xavier walked past Violet's room he peeked in to see if she was awake, she wasn't. Xavier ran outside to the little boy, the boy was frightened and starts to run. Xavier soon shouted "I won't hurt you I promise." The boy looked back and walked slowly towards Xavier, then asked "can you help me?" Xavier nodded then asked "are you lost?" the boy nodded.

Xavier knew this boy wasn't from this village because he looked different. The boy asked "where am i?" then Xavier replied "the hidden of village of mist." The boy looked shocked his eyes widened "Do you know if the hidden village of leaf is nearby?" Xavier looked shocked too he mumbled "I don't know."

Violet walked outside soon after and asked "what're you doing? and who's this little boy?" Xavier replied "this kid is lost from the hidden village of leaf." Violet was shocked too but then she asked "How did you get to the hidden village of the mist?" The boy responded slowly but determined "I was at a tournament with my family at the ring when these people with black robes and red clouds on them. They destroyed everything I saw then I knew what to do so I ran and kept looking for somewhere to live then I found this village."

The little boy also asked "are you related to kakashi sensei?" pointing to Xavier. Xavier asked" why do I look like him?" "Yes the hair, eye, why is one of your eyes covered by hair?" Xavier moved his hair from his eye which revealed a red eye. "Y-you have it to, the sharingun." Violet looked at Xavier and asked "What does it do?" The kid replied "You can replicate someones attack". Xavier looked up in surprise but Violet just looked at him confused.

"So wait, all of this time he's had this power, that he didn't even know about?" She asked the boy. He only nodded stiffly. She took a deep breath then started twirling a strand of her black hair around her finger before speaking, "If we get you out of this village,would you be able to show us the way to the leaf village?" The boy paused to think for a moment then answered, "Yeah I think so." Violet looked over at Xavier and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well Rinn never gave us an exact time to leave right?"

"No actually she didn't, "Xavier responded then glanced at her,"We're leaving tonight aren't we?" Violet nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rinn opened her front door to see Xavier and Violet standing there. She smirked and leaned against the door frame, "Ah so you two are finally ready to leave then?" They both nodded with a determined look. "Great," She said and turned around," Sasha come on it's time to leave!" Said girl ran over wearing a red braid, brown furry boots, and a matching shirt and pants.

"I'm ready!" Sasha yelled loudly and Violet winced, covering her ears. "Must she be so loud?" She groaned. Xavier said "we have another guest joining , a little boy from the leaf village that's lost." Rinn looked at the boy behind us in surprise Rinn asked "Does he fight at all?" Xavier and Violet look at each other confused ,Violet then says "We don't know."

"Time to go." Xavier says to Sasha. Sasha kisses her mom goodbye and she hugs her before closing the door. As they were walking along the road that lead to the edge of the village, Violet said to the boy, "Wait a minute we never learned your name, mind telling us?" A look of realization crossed the boys face and he answered, "Jiro Sagira."

They reached the edge of the village and Xavier sighed, "Well we're out, lead the way Jiro." Jiro led the road he came from, on the way Xavier saw Zeran and Brittany .Zeran immediately threw shurikens Violet hid Jiro and Sasha, so they won't get hurt.

Xavier blocked the shurikens then threw his towards him. Brittany blocked the shurikens then ran to close range, she kicked Xavier in his face which knocked him on the floor. Zaren then came up to him Brittany and Zaren are hovering over Xavier, who is trying to get up. Zaren laughs and says "you pathetic fighter."

Xavier takes two shurikens stabs Brittany and Zaren in the foot and runs up a tree. Both of them are screaming in pain, then Zaren starts laughing and says "you think you can get away? fireball jitsu." a giant ball of fire goes towards Xavier it was a weak ball and was slowly fading, it can be dodged but Xavier was shocked and was frightened. Then he remembered Jiro telling him about the sharingan. He quickly moved his hair and used the same attack but perfectly and not weak. Then after he sent the fireball at Zaren and Brittany he ran up the tree, the tree fell but he slid down it and then he looked at the fire just about to hit them.


End file.
